The Alliance: Episode 1
by The Alliance
Summary: It was bound to happen, so we finally did it! Straight from the pages of Batpig, The Alliance in their very own series! (With brand new, never-before-seen villains!)


The Alliance

The Alliance.

Because we're better than you.

By The Infamous Boss Reo and Kawaii Li'l Lia

Episode 1.

"…. 'Super Magic Scythe'?" Reo cocked an eyebrow as he read one of the latest of Batpig fics; he glanced over at his trusty lemon scythe. "Super magic Scythe?!"

"I think it's cute! ^__^" Wallace chirped, bringing him a fresh cup of French Vanilla Coffee. 

"Yeah, but… I mean COME ON!" the Infamous author said. "Is she THAT low on ideas?!"

"Oh, you know she's got a lot to go through." Wallace smiled, rubbing his owner's shoulders. "Besides, she keeps mentioning you in the fics, doesn't she? And what have you done for her?"

"I drew her a pic that she hasn't even posted anywhere!" Reo answered. "Do you realize how many class periods I didn't work in to get that picture done?!"

"Reo, you NEVER work in any class period. And when you have Art, you just sit in front of the computer and color pics or look up fanfics." There was a short pause.

"…But I color my pics, don't I?" Reo asked. 

Wallace just sighed. "Isn't it time for your 8:00 massage?" the cute blonde asked. 

Reo just smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes it is. Care to join me?" he grinned. "Maybe another time." Wallace answered, "I have to go get some groceries." 

Reo just shrugged, "Suit yourself."

As the infamous fic author made his way to his personal massage room, where Li Syaoran awaited, Wallace walked out to the garage. Taking a set of keys, he walked past the two humvees, past the panzer tank, and to a black cobra. Suddenly, two hands grabbed him from behind, placing a cloth over him as he struggled, then pulled him back into the darkness.

~*~

Wizardmon stumbled into the Agianna media room with a cup of coffee, watching as his human partner scrolled downwards on her PC. 

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, flopping down onto the nearby couch. 

"Going over this fic again. 'Super Magic Scythe?' Okay, somebody's been tampering with this thing because I know I didn't write that. 'Shining weapon of death,' yes, 'instrument of mass destruction,' sure. But 'Super Magic Scythe?' And where the heck did I put that pic Reo sent me? I'm posting it on my profile as soon as I'm not pressed for time…why do you care?"

"No reason. You might want to check your voice mail, that's all."

Lia sighed and reached into her pocket for her cell phone. "If you've been playing hacker, I swear…"

She listened intently to her message, then took off for the door. 

"I've got to go. Cover for me, kay?"

Wizardmon ran a gloved finger along the rim of the mug. "Don't I always?" 

The brunette author clambered up onto the roof of the building, cell phone to her ear. 

"Ishida residence, what's the story?"

"Strange goings-on at Reo's. Meet you on the roof in five."

"Got it."

And with the powers vested in her as author, Lia changed into her spandex number in a sequence resembling Julian of Card Captors becoming his alter ego Yue, unfurled her wings, and took off as Alliance member Fallen Angel. 

~*~

Meanwhile, Matt was having a bit of trouble getting out of the house. T.K., the perpetually cheerful 02 sprite with the Gilligan fixation, was 'hanging out' at the Ishida apartment, which meant his brother couldn't safely escape in his guise as Digimon Kaiser Yamato. 

"Hey T.K., you think you could run down to the store and pick up a thing of ice cream? Gabumon's been on a spree again and…"

"Yeah, right. You're just getting me out of the house because Lia's coming over and you two are going to be fooling around and you don't want me telling Dad."

"Yeah, I mean, no, I mean, just get the hell out!"

And somehow, miraculously, the little pain-in-the-a** did what he was told. 

Matt hurried up onto the roof, where his fabulously bishoujo girlfriend was waiting. 

"Took you long enough," she sighed. 

"Sorry, couldn't get T.K. to leave. Shall we be off?" he questioned, changing into the blue-and-white frock of the Digimon Emperor. 

"Yeah. I'm getting a bad feeling something is seriously wrong."

~*~

A group of pitch-black ninjas silently crept along the roof of the huge mansion that could only be rivaled by that of Tommy Lee's. With them, they carried a tied-and-gagged Wallace, who struggled as they dragged him along.

"Silence, Blonde Gaijin!" one of the ninjas hissed. He held up some throwing knives to the boy's neck, who started sweating nervously.

"We should just leave him!" one of the undercloaks said. "Why should Lord Chingg be interested in him, anyway?" 

The ninja with the knives turned to his counterpart. "This boy controls two powerful beasts!" he said, "Once Lord Chingg has all of them under his control, he will be more powerful than ever before!"

"So why don't WE just take them and just kick Chingg's ass and take his money?" the ninja asked again. The entire group paused for a moment and stroked their chins.

"…Because we have a code of ancient oriental honor!" the lead ninja barked. 

"Dude, we're from Harvard," a ninja said, only to have another slap him upside the head. 

"Well… he gave us these really cool suits and weapons! Plus all that free training!" the leader replied. "Besides, do you REALLY wanna have to do that thesis on the relationship of water buffaloes and dandelions? It was either that or take up this job to work off the student loan payments."

"…I had an art major!" another ninja whined. 

"Just shut up about college already!" the leader snapped. "He wants us to take out this author, so get those cybernetic implants ready and let's gut his ass!" 

"Right!" the group said in unison, and they all did a pose, while Wallace just sweatdropped. The leader crept to the small sunroof that was above the massage parlor.

"Ahh… there he is, the gaijin dog!" he drew his katana out. "We move on the count of three." He said, "One… Two…"

Just then, a huge blade suddenly popped out from in front of him and the ninja almost shrieked in fright. The blade began to form a circle around the ninja and he then fell through the roof. The rest of the group looked down through the hole and the sound of slicing, cutting, screams, and begs for mercy were heard, while the rest of them flinched as they watched.

"You birds mind telling me what you're doing on my property?" they heard a voice ask behind them. They turned around to see Reo, toting his Lemon Scythe and with a VERY unhappy look as he eyed Wallace, "And you also mind telling me what you're doing with my bishy?" 

"Uh… um…" the ninjas looked around nervously. 

"Um… congratulations sir, you're our new ten million dollar winner?" one of them asked, gulping. 

Reo just narrowed his eyes and brought the edge of his scythe next to his face. "Sorry boowies," he said, "…I only take my goods from Ed McMahon."

~*~

Lia dropped onto the roof with Matt close behind, his digimon "minion" going off to the nearest late-night drive thru. A couple skylights away were Reo, Wallace, and the college students turned ninjas. 

"Looks like the party started without us," the bishoujo with wings mused, leaping across the rooftops. 

"Slow down, girl! Laser heat vision and a whip aren't spectacular superpowers, you know!" Matt complained, chasing after her. 

"Oh, that's not all you do. That's just what we've thus far mentioned."

The ninjas were backing away from the author with the scythe, still clutching the very Quatre-esque Wallace. 

"Should we make a run for it, or just self-destruct?" one ninja whispered. 

"Moron, we can't self-destruct!" the new lead ninja retorted. 

"The chemistry majors can!" 

Just then one insignificant little ninja emitted a yelp of surprise as he was pulled back into the darkness. 

"What the?!"

"Hello, boys. Care to release that bishounen, or do I have to play rough?"

The lead ninja huffed in annoyance. "It's just some girl. Thrash her."

Lia stepped out of the shadows, eyeing the hoard of ninjas darkly. 

"Just some girl, huh? We'll see about that."

Matt made his way over to Reo, who was still hacking ninjas up with his blade of death. 

"So…why are there ninjas on the roof trying to kidnap Wallace?"

"Beats the hell outta me."

"Pretty poor quality ninjas. You'd think whoever sent them could afford better quality mercenaries."

Their little conversation was broken up by the occasional snap of a Kaiser-owned whip and the slice of a lemon scythe. Lia was holding her own as she beat the ninjas senseless. Her wings smashed their heads together, while a few well-placed kicks into the gut sent them reeling back.

"This doesn't seem like the work of any of our normal villain misfit digimon!" she observed. Reo backhanded another ninja's face while slicing another. 

"Yer right," he said, "Nobody would ever be this organized." 

A hapless ninja-boy screamed like a little schoolgirl as Yamato flipped him over his shoulder, snapping his arm and making a crunching sound. The ninja holding the struggling Wallace back from the fight, turning around and running toward the edge of the roof.

"Oh no you don't!" Matt growled, and took off after him. As the ninja approached the end of the roof, the 'Kaiser' began to catch up, jumping at him from behind in an attempt to tackle him. All of a sudden he was blinded by a huge light as a craft of some kind appeared out of nowhere. All three heroes stopped in their tracks as the ninja clutching the blonde bishounen leaped into the ship's opening. 

"WALLACE!" Reo yelled, and head-butted the current ninja he was fighting.

"WALLACE!!!!!" he screamed as he ran toward the craft. A shadowed figure seemed to look at him from the opening as the ninja set down the now-unconscious Wallace. Reo growled as he lunged his scythe.

"Damn you!" he shouted. "Bring him back!" The scythe lodged into the side of the ship, causing it to swerve as it rose to the sky. 

"Reo, what are you doing?!" Matt said as he noticed a chain connected from Reo's scythe to his glove. 

"Getting my bishounen back!" The Infamous One replied, and began retracting the chain, carrying himself to the ship. 

"Need a lift?" Lia asked as she scooped Yamato up in her arms. They both headed after the escaping ship as Reo climbed the chain to the craft. On the ship, a ninja looked out at the heroes as the pursued them.

"Um.. Lord Chinng, Sir?" he gulped, the shadowed figure turned his eye toward him, 

"Get rid of them," was his only order. The ninja nodded and pulled back his sleeve, revealing a cybernetic remote.

~*~

"I don't get it!" Matt hollered over the sound of aircraft engines. "Why would a bunch of ninjas kidnap Wallace? And just who the hell hired them? I'm pretty positive none of the Batpig villains have that kind of money on them!"

Lia shook her head, unsure of the answer. "I'm wondering if…"

She was cut off as something grazed her shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain.

"They're shooting at us!" 

"With what?" Matt questioned. 

There were several flashes of light from the craft, aimed directly at them. 

"Lasers," Lia said simply. 

Meanwhile, Reo was trying to find a way into the craft while having to deal with the automated defense system, as engaged by Ninja # 118975. An array of lasers, grenades and bullets were launched at him, only to be deflected by the blade of the scythe. He promptly sliced the guns from the metal they were mounted to, causing them to clatter off the side of the vehicle and plummet to the ground below. 

"Nobody f***s a hero and his bishounen."

~*~

Inside, Wallace had come to. He stared at the large room he was stowed in with a mix of shock, fear, and astonishment. 

"How good of you to join us, young Wallace," the voice of the shadowed adversary boomed. 

"Why did you kidnap me? Why won't you let me go home?" he whimpered. 

"Because I give the orders around here, Wallace, and if you wish to remain unharmed you will stay quiet and do exactly as I say."

"They'll stop you…they'll come for me…"

In his shadows, our villain friend cracked a grin. 

"The Alliance? No, they won't be coming for you." He paused to take a sip of something. "Because they'll be dead."

Wallace burst into tears. A pair of random ninjas appeared, grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him off to some other chamber in the craft. 

Our shadowed villain turned in his revolving chair, because every good villain must have a revolving chair, and picked up a cordless phone. 

"Yes, assemble the rest of the Professionals. We have what we want, and I don't believe the Alliance will be bothering us for much longer."

~*~

The edge of Reo's scythe dug into the side of the ship as it sped across the night sky. Almost two miles above ground, the Infamous One struggled to keep consciousness as the air became thinner and thinner.

"I'm… not…" He felt weaker as he climbed along the craft's structure. "…Giving up…" he felt drowsier. A sudden noise struck his attention, and he looked to his right, seeing a gun turret appear on the side of the ship. A small curse went through the boy's mind as the barrel of the cannon shifted to face him, and he could see a small blue ball of energy building up in the gun's barrel.

"…Wallace…" Reo's eyes narrowed and he tried to reach for his scythe as quickly as possible…

*BAM*

Clenching his eyes shut, Reo expected his atoms to be scattering all over the countryside by now. Instead, he was blown from the side of the ship by a sudden impact to the gun next to him.

"Reo! Hang on!" he heard Lia's voice call out to him. He blacked out as he began speeding towards the ground from two miles in the air.

~*~

"How is he?" Lia asked. 

Matt just shook his head; "He's been out of it for almost three hours. He took a lot of punishment from whoever it was that took Wallace." The brunette girl sighed and held her arms around her boyfriend.

"It looks serious, this time…" she said, "…I'm getting scared." 

Matt's hand wrapped around hers. "I am too," he replied. A small cough was heard behind them, and the two turned around to see Eriol, another of Reo's many resident bishounen.

"I thought you'd like to know…" he said, holding a few papers. "We managed to get a readout on where that ship was heading." 

Matt took the papers and began reading over them.

"We took a few estimates based on its trajectory and course…" the young child said, pushing his glasses back up, "…and concluded that it just might be heading towards a city in the Southwestern United States." 

Lia gazed at the papers over Matt's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Southwestern United States?" she asked, a bit puzzled. "How did you manage to figure that out?" 

Eriol shrugged. "We only said it was a conclusion."

"I KNOW it's heading there…" they all heard Reo say weakly. The Infamous One groaned as he strained to sit himself up. Eriol rushed to his side. "You know?" Lia asked. 

"Yeah," he said. "I managed to snag a beacon on the side of the ship while I was on there." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a tiny spider. "I knew it was a good idea to make these babies."

"But where they're heading is way out of our league!" Matt said. "I doubt we can do anything about this."

"Oh we CAN do something about it." Lia said, "…But it might just change our lives in the process." 

Reo blinked a few times, "What did you have in mind?" he asked. 

"It's very simple," the girl smiled, "Recon."

~*~

"This is insane!" Li said, following the three heroes as they stood in a large, dark room. "Master Reo, you've never done anything like this!"

"That sunnuvabitch took Wallace," the Infamous One said, pulling out a remote and pointing it to a large wall. Almost immediately, a giant computer screen appeared on it. "…If we don't get him back, there'll be a lot more at stake than just my pride."

"He's right," Lia nodded. "Wallace has Lopmon and Terriermon, who are two of the most powerful…"

"….And dangerous beings that we know of." Matt added, "Lopmon alone can manipulate time and space when in his ultimate level. Who knows what can be found in Terriermon."

"So we go in and get them." Reo said, pressing a button on his remote. The screen showed a generated image of the ship as it ran on a lined course, a few red blips appeared every once in a while, as well as outlined formations of clouds, mountains, etc.

"It looks like they're heading here," Lia said, and the screen zoomed out to show a larger red blip, indicating a city.

"Where is that?" Matt asked. Reo pressed another button, and the screen indicated a name:

****

'Gospel City'

~*~

In a large underground meeting hall somewhere in the Southwestern US, a group of ruthless killers sat, waiting for instructions. Computers, sensors, radar detectors, every piece of high tech equipment imaginable lined the walls. 

"Sexx Kitten, get off," one of the mercenaries groaned, shoving a scantily clad woman with a tail and claws off his lap. She hissed at him and sulked back to her chair. 

"You're no fun, Kigo," she pouted. 

"Both of you, shut up. God, what's taking the boss so long?" 

"Patience, Boom-Boom. If that little runt Wallace escapes, there go all our plans," sighed a young boy with wire-rimmed glasses and a look of pure malevolence. 

"Vase has a point," another villain, Shadder, mentioned. 

Just then a large computer screen flicked on. The shadowed image of Wallace's kidnapper appeared, causing the assembly of villains to quiet down. 

"Ah, Professionals, good of you all to come. You're probably wondering why I've called you all together."

"To finally pay us back, cheap bastard?" Ground Zero muttered under his breath. 

"It seems," their boss continued, "that those blasted superheroes haven't died yet. And now they're coming to collect that which we have claimed. I can't have that. I want you to destroy the Alliance, I don't care how, but make it so they are nothing more than red smears! Understood?"

The group of villains with inhuman powers nodded as one. 

"Don't you worry, Boss," Buzzkill said with a psychotic grin. "We'll get 'em."

~*~

In his cell below the main deck of the craft, Wallace heard everything. 

"The Professionals? I've got to warn the others!" 

Having been untied and stowed behind electrically wired metal bars, it was all Wallace could do to help his friends. He miraculously found his D-terminal in his pockets and typed a quick message before the guards came in and pressed a cloth soaked in chloroform to his nose, causing the young boy to black out again. 

~*~

"Master Reo, please lie down. You're in no condition to be running around saving the world," Li pleaded, chasing the three heroes down the hall. They were intercepted halfway to the garage by Quatre, who was out of breath and panting. 

"We've…just received…email…Wallace…"

"What?!" the vigilantes gasped. 

They hurried back to the main control room, where the message was posted on the screen that previously held the maps. 

"'They're sending villains called 'the Professionals' out to kill you. And hurry, I'm scared. Love, Wallace.' Oh God, we have to…Reo, what's wrong?" Lia questioned, turning. The Infamous One had gone pale, shaking ever so slightly. 

"I assume this has to do with the Professionals," Matt stated. 

Reo regained a bit of his composure, leaning on his scythe for support. 

"The Professionals are the evil equivalent to our Alliance, only probably ten times more powerful. If they're involved in this then…"

Lia folded her arms across her chest. "We can handle anything they throw at us. We're going to get Wallace back no matter what, because I'm certainly not going to let a bunch of measly mercenaries scare me. Now, are you two with me, or am I going to have to do everything myself?" 

Matt pulled his violet-tinted glassed down off the top of his head and slid them on. 

"You know wherever you go, I go."

Reo nodded, straightening. "Those bastards are going to pay for upsetting Wallace, you hear?"

"Then let's go."

~*~

Matt looked down at his little brother as he slept peacefully in his bed for the night.

"I don't know when I'll finally come back…" he whispered, "…I don't even know if I'll come back at all…" he leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "But I love you, Takeru. Be strong." 

He quietly picked up his duffel bag and tiptoed out of the room, creeping towards the front door.

"Yamato…" 

He froze, recognizing his father's voice. A small light clicked on and there was his dad, sitting in a chair.

"Dad!" he gasped, "W…what're you doing up?"

"I wanted to see you off," he said. 

Matt gulped. "…So you know?" he asked. 

His father smiled, "You'd be surprised about how much you can't keep from me." He rose from his chair, resting his hand on his son's shoulder, "But I know you have to do this. You've always been one to take care of people, even before you became a Digidestined and a super hero." 

Matt smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Just promise you'll return safely," his father said. Matt nodded.

"I will."

~*~

"Take a good long look." Reo sighed, taking a puff from his cigarette. "We want you to take care of things for us while we're gone." He looked to Phantomon who stood next to him as they looked over the city from the top of the building.

"We know you can do it," he smiled. 

Phanto just sighed, "I'm not sure if I'm ready, Reo."

"Oh please," the Infamous One snorted. "Who was the one who single-handedly took out Pane? Who was it that served as Batpig's replacement for a short while?" He looked at the digimon and smirked, "Trust me, we've had it a lot easier, compared to what you did." 

Phantomon couldn't help but blush. 

"We probably won't make it back," Reo said, taking another puff. "At least not me, anyway. And we'll be gone for quite a long time."

There was a short pause between the two of them.

"…How long?" Phantomon finally asked. Reo sighed and dropped some ashes from his cigarette. 

"…Until we get back," he said. Phanto just nodded and looked back out at the city.

~*~

Lia took a deep breath before knocking on her parents' bedroom door. They were still awake, her mother reading, her father watching television. 

"Um, Mom, Dad?"

They glanced up, noticing their eldest daughter fully dressed and clutching a few suitcases. 

"Aurelia Elizabeth Agianna, what in God's name…?" her father thundered. 

Her mother shook her head. "Chris…"

"The world's in danger, and I have to go try and make things right. I don't know when, or if, I'll be back, but I want you to know I love you," she said, trying very hard not to burst into tears. 

Her mother put down her book. "Yes, I had a nice long discussion about this earlier with your wizard friend. We'll think of a suitable punishment for keeping secrets from us when you return. In the meantime, stay safe dear."

Mr. Agianna was absolutely speechless. The entire conversation was going right over his head. 

"I'll be with Matt and my friend Reo, and they'll protect me. I'll send word if, and when I can."

~*~

"Are you leaving now, Master Reo?" Li questioned as the Alliance gathered together. 

"Yes. Phantomon is in charge, treat him with respect or I'll break your hip."

Lia was sniffling, her eyes glistening with tears she refused to shed. Matt slipped his arm around her shoulders, his expression stony and solemn. 

"The other Digidestined know nothing of this, and they are to know nothing of this," Matt stated. "If anyone asks, tell them…I don't know, tell them something believable!"

Eriol nodded, handing a little flask to Lia. "A sleeping draught, if you need it."

"Thank you," she whispered, trembling with sobs. 

"All right, Alliance, lives and my bishounen are at stake. Let's get this b****-in-heat going!" Reo shouted. 

"Next stop, Gospel City!" Matt added. 

"We are the Alliance of Night's Vigilantes, and we're going to kick some a**!" Lia cried, letting out a war whoop that pierced the night. 

Phantomon watched from the roof. "May God have mercy on them all."

The three heroes loaded whatever they used to carry their things into a sizable car, graciously supplied from Reo's garage. While turning the key in the ignition, the Infamous One looked up, seeing Phanto on the roof as he waved. A light smirk came across his face, and he flicked a cigarette to the ground as he pulled the car out towards the road.

"Next stop, America." Lia sighed, Matt just looked out the window with a distant look on his face.

"I hope this trip will be worth it." He said. Reo and Lia both nodded as the car drove through the empty night, towards their destination.

To Be Continued…


End file.
